Tomladdin (Tomarmstrong14 Style)
Cast *Peddler - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jafar - Hooded Claw (Penelope Pitstop) *Gazeem the Thief - Clayton (Tarzan) *Iago - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cave of Wonders as Itself *Aladdin - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Razoul and his Henchmen - Leonard and his Henchmen (The Angry Birds Movie) *Women at the Window - The Alien Queen (The Fairly OddParents) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Annie, Clarabelle and Emily (Thomas and Friends) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Mermaid (Peter Pan) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Bessie (Back at the Barnyard) *Necklace Man and Woman - Yogi Bear and Cindy Bear *Fat Ugly Lady - Possum Pearl *Two Hungry Children - Gil and Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Prince Achmed - Scrooge McDuck (Disney) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Annoying Orange and Pear (Annoying Orange) *Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) *Rajah - Mr. Jinks *Jasmine - Mittens (Bolt) *Omar the Melon Seller - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Pot Seller - Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa) *Nut Seller - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Necklace Seller - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Fish Seller - Scruff (Thomas and Friends) *Fire Eater - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Boy wanting an apple - Bambi *Farouk the Apple Seller - The Fox (Baby Huey) *Old Jafar - Crowley (Trick or Webkinz) *Magic Carpet - Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito (The Three Caballeros) *Genie - Top Cat *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dog Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Rabbit Genie - Peter Rabbit *Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Starlight Glimmer, Coco Pommel, and Coloratura (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sheep Genie - Sheep (The Simpsons) *Camel Abu - Camel (The Muppet Show) *Horse Abu - Achilles (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Duck Abu - Fido (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Chicken Little *Turtle Abu - Dino (The Flintstones) *Car Abu - Bertie (Thomas ans Friends) *Elephant Abu - Thomas (Thomas and Friends) *Old Man Genie - Yeye (Ni Hao Kai Lan) *Little Boy Genie - Huey (Disney) *Fat Man Genie - Papa Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *75 Golden Camels - Camel (Looney Tunes) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bolt *53 Purple Peacocks - Twitter Birds (Ralph Breaks the Internet) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Exotic-Type Mammals - themselves *Leopard Genie - Goofy (Disney) *Goat Genie - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Harem Genie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *95 White Persian Monkeys - King Louie and the Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - themselves *Llamas - themselves *Bears and Lions - themselves *Brass Bands - themselves *40 Fakirs - themselves *Cooks and Bakers - themselves *Bird that 'warble on key' - themselves *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wreck-It Ralph *Super-Spy Genie - Otis (Barnyard) *Teacher Genie - Ed (Ed Edd and Eddy) *Table Lamp Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Bee Genie - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Submarine Genie - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *One of Flamingos - Midget Apple (Annoying Orange) *Gigantic Genie - Raging Vulture (Kingdom Hearts 3) *Rajah as Cub - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Toy Abu - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Snake Jafar - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Cheerleader Genie - The Loud House Characters *Genie Jafar - Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) Category:Tomarmstrong14